Need
by DD Agent
Summary: Gold discovers he is being broken into again and decides to punish his burglar. Written from the kink!meme prompt "Cane!Sex, - "I never knew you can be this kinky Miss French""


**Need by DD Agent**

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC._

_I had this idea a couple of days ago, but with the prompts coming out it seemed like a good chance to write this. This fic was written for the prompt: "Cane!Sex, - "I never knew you can be this kinky Miss French""_

_Hope you all enjoy it. _

* * *

><p>He had gone to the shop late that night, determined to find a book he needed for his ongoing battle with Regina. It had been intended as a meaningless errand, something that wouldn't take too long in between books and brooding. But as he approached his shop, he saw a small light flickering in the back room. Someone had broken in. <em>Again<em>.

Pulling his gun out from his jacket pocket, Gold stalked inside. He stumbled lightly, holding his cane high in his other hand. He didn't want to alert his burglar with the tip tap of his cane. As he walked round into the back of his shop, he could see that it was a woman. Very gently, he moved forward and pressed his gun against the square of her back.

"I don't like being robbed, _dearie_."

"Well I don't like being shot at...guess we're both not getting what he want tonight."

Gold spun the woman round and came face to face with Belle French, Moe French's daughter and his former housekeeper. She was still as beautiful as ever - still as _troublesome _as ever. They hadn't crossed paths many times since she had 'come back' to Storybrooke, but the few times had been very antagonistic. She disproved of him beating up her father. He disproved of her living with the man who had given her to the clerics. And then Regina.

"So what have I done to owe the honour of your breaking in, Miss French?" Gold asked, wondering why she had taken such a bold step in his direction. It was then that he saw what was in her hand. He wrenched her wrist up, dragging the chipped tea cup out of her grasp and to safety. He didn't let go, he just squeezed the bones against one another. "You don't get to touch that."

When she cried out from the pain, he finally let her go. Belle massaged her wrist. It was hers, this was all about her but while their relationship was how it was, he couldn't see them as the same person. There was _his _Belle, and the Belle Regina had carved out of his heart and put on display as revenge.

His gaze dropped back to her, and he could see the steel in her eyes return. "I just wanted to see what the big fuss was...after all; it's the reason why you beat up my father."

Gold snarled, moving into her face. Like in the Enchanted Forest, she had no fear of him. At least they had that. "I beat your father because he took something of mine. You're lucky you're not sharing the same fate."

For some reason, Belle started to smirk. "Oh Mister Gold, what would you do to me with that cane of yours?" She shoved herself away from his work bench and pushed back against him, sharing his air. "I've seen the way you look at me. Would you beat me with it, Gold? Or would you fuck me with it?"

Gold choked, not sure what he could say to that, to her. He did stare at her, he was aware of that. He did think about her in his bed at night, gripping his cock and fantasising about what the little florist's daughter could do to him. He watched her swallow, could see her staring at his mouth. She was playing with him. He decided to play back.

"I never knew you could be this kinky, Miss French," Gold teased, grinning. "What would Daddy Dearest say, hmm?"

"I didn't offer to let you."

He smiled, letting his gold tooth glint in the thin light of her torch. Gold leaned in, brushing her ear with his mouth. "No, but your eyes did."

He had never been one for risk, but when he placed a small kiss behind her ear, Gold was glad he did. Belle curved into him, sighing softly. She was playing, but only to push him into doing something he shouldn't. Something it seemed they both wanted. Putting the gun aside, Gold reached for her hand and dragged her back to his work table. He pushed himself flush against her, moving to whisper in her ear again.

"Oh I wonder...I wonder Miss French." He placed a hand on her hip, moving in slow circles. She had her eyes closed. "I wonder how many times you've been tucked up nicely in bed thinking about me fucking you with my cane." His finger ran along her throat, enjoying seeing her tremble. "I wonder how many times you've got yourself off thinking about it inside you."

There was no response except a groan. Chuckling to himself, Gold pressed his mouth to her throat. He sucked the skin tenderly, knowing a deep bruise would form there in the morning. It was the price for breaking into his shop...she did have to be punished for that, after all.

"Would you like that...Miss French?" he groaned, mouth millimetres from her skin. "Would you like me to do that to you?"

He expected her to wake up, to push the monster away from her and to go back to Daddy Dearest, the ever pure princess. But his Belle just grabbed him by the tie and forced him up to meet her eyes. Her voice was rough when she spoke.

_"Yes." _

Smiling, Gold put the cane to one side for a moment and turned his attention to Belle's body. Under a thin leather jacket she wore a simple blouse and he ripped it open, determined to touch her. He pressed his mouth to the valley in between her breasts and sucked on her puckered nipples through her fabric. She moaned as he encircled one with his tongue before tugging at it with his teeth. He had _dreamed _of this.

Shoving the trinkets and work materials off the bench, he laid Belle flat against it. The thin light gave him a good view of her, while he was mostly kept to the shadows. Just the way he liked it.

He moved to her jeans next, tearing at the zipper to get them undone. She tried to help him but he just pressed her back to the bench. This was supposed to be punishment - he was going to draw this out as long as he possibly could until she was begging for him.

She looked like a siren lying there on his work bench, ripped blouse and sheer panties. He could smell her, could see from the look in her eyes that she was desperate. He knew he was - his tailored suit pants were already incredibly tight. After he had fucked her with her cane, he would have to slide himself inside her and watch her come apart again at his hands.

"You ready, _dearie?_"

He dragged her forward by her hips, spreading her legs so she was straddling his work bench. This wasn't how he had wanted their first time to be, but this wasn't a land for fairytales or happy ever afters. This was a dirty world, and it was time they both embraced it.

Just as he reached for his cane, Belle jerked up and pressed her mouth against his. The kiss was anything but dirty - it was full of passion and regret and nights spent alone. Her lips overlapped his, gently sucking and nibbling. Eventually she pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and broke from his skin, still clasping his face. He felt like he was back at his spinning wheel.

"My name is _Belle_."

He beamed at her. Belle. His Belle. "You ready, _Belle?" _

"Yes."

He reached for his cane, holding it high in his hand. She was trembling, no doubt growing wetter by the second. He had always hated his cane, viewed it as weakness. Gold was sure that by the end of the night he would have developed a new affection for it.

Slowly, Gold took the shorter end of the cane and rubbed it against Belle's panties. He moved from the top of her down into her folds, rubbing her through the material. She groaned, tilting her head back. He continued to stroke her there, making long strokes up and down her. Just as she started writhing on his table, he turned the cane around in his hand and used the longer end to hook at the waistband of her panties. He tugged them down her legs, making sure she went back to straddling the table when she was truly bare to him.

"This is a good cane, it's served me well," Gold whispered in the heavy air. He started moving his cane over her folds again, watching as it became coated in her wetness. He used the end of the cane against her clit, rubbing bluntly against her. He licked his lips as he watched her hands move over her stomach, trying to stop herself from grabbing his cane and getting it exactly where she wanted it. He supposed it was time. "You see, Miss French, it has this rather _lovely _curved handle which is perfect for gripping whilst walking, or for fucking pretty young burglars."

Belle whimpered as he slowly eased the longer end of his cane inside of her. It slipped in so easily - his little Belle was _soaked_. Gold watched with restraint as his cane moved in and out of her, dragging the engravings against her occasionally. Once or twice he went back to rub it against her clit. With every thrust of the cane, Gold wanted more and more to be inside her.

When she had to sit on her hands to stop her flexing out to help him fuck her, he realised he needed to be inside her. Gold slowly moved the corner of the cane over her clit while he unbuttoned his fly one handed. Pushing his suit pants and boxers to his ankles, he took himself in hand and pumped himself twice, hard.

Just as it looked like she was about to tumble over the edge, Gold pushed himself inside of Belle.

_"Gods yes!" _Belle screamed, reaching for his tie again and for his mouth. "I've been waiting for you to do that."

Gold grinned against her mouth as he plundered it with her tongue. His thrust his cock in and out of her as hard as he could, a desperate man. The cane was dropped to the floor, no longer needed. As he pressed his mouth to hers once more, kissing her with his eyes closed, he felt Belle come around him. He continued to thrust, enjoying how she called out his name raggedly, repeating it again and again like an incantation. That set his own orgasm off, and he gave himself to her.

Lying on the work bench, sated, Gold handed her his handkerchief to clean herself up. He had another one somewhere for himself. And his cane. When they were both less sticky and fully dressed, he turned to Belle.

"Belle..."

She smiled at him, her eyes sad. No cuddles afterward, it seemed. "I need to get back, my father will be worried." He nodded, sort of understanding. "I would apologise for breaking in, but I honestly don't want to take back what happened." She ran a hand down his face. "Good night."

Gold watched her as she left, grinning when she turned back to blow him a kiss at the door. He had never felt anything like what just happened...and he definitely wanted it to happen again.

His Belle.

Maybe in time they could have a proper relationship, and maybe it would last. He was just surprised that she wanted anything to do with him after what happened with her father. Everything was backward here. He had hurt her, but he was several rungs down on the list compared to Daddy Dearest. Maybe his luck was looking up, and the curse's version of Belle could see through to his heart the same as his love had done.

It was only when he was putting things back on the work bench did he realise what name she had called out.

_Rumpelstiltskin. _


End file.
